The Rain That Melts The Shadows
by Salem Merciolago
Summary: Sora can't remember a thing until third grade, and has frequent night terrors that he can't remember. A new student enrolls at Kingdom Academy, named Xirakumi, and suddenly, Sora begins to remember things he wishes he could forget. Yaoi. M-rated.
1. Chapter 1

The Rain That Melts The Shadows

By: Salem

Rating: Eventually NC-17 for swearing, sex, slash, blood, gore, violence, and other fantasticals that make this rating as good as it is. ALSO: it isn't Sora x Kairi, even though it may seem that way. Sora may also seem a little OOC, BUT! I believe that everyone has a darker side to them, and as he is in a situation that comes rather unnaturally to him, I think that his personality is explainable.

The idea came to me while I was thinking about white Organization coats. And so here we are. The plot is mine, but the characters (Xirakumi exempt), clothing (ish), references to game, etc. belong to Disney and Square Enix, because they are the lovelies who started the whole shebang. I say Xirakumi exempt, because for a while, he is my own character, but that may (or may not) change later on. So! With a dash of half of an original character (who I promise you will love and understand), a splash of white (.), and complete boredom on my part, here we go...

**Chapter One: My Dreams Eat My Reality**

_It's dark. Everywhere, it's dark. Beady green eyes are staring at me, waiting for my next move. Thing is, I seem to be frozen. I can't move. Not if I wanted to. And in the enclosing, claustrophobic black that is around me, that is the thing I want most. This darkness...it's not the silky pleasantness of nighttime. It's alive, and hungry, and voraciously devours all that is or will be. It is a nothing that is a something, and it wants me. It takes all of my effort to look at the heavy key that I hold in my hands. It shines amid the black, albeit dully, like it's about to die. Deep inside, I feel that it is. That I am also going to die. That everyone out there will die too. And also, very deep down inside..._

_I know that it is my fault._

**# # #**

"Sora! Wake up, sleepyhead!"

I peek my unwilling eyes open a crack to see a certain redheaded someone standing over me, a big grin on her face. I sighed, and sat up, promptly hitting my head on the underside of the bench I had fallen asleep under.

"Ow..." I moaned, rubbing my head. There was gonna be a bruise there now.

Rolling out from underneath the bench, I stood up and straightened my uniform out. No grass stains, luckily, or else the teachers would flip.

"Why'd you have to wake me up, Kairi? I was dreamin'..." I complained, making sure the chains were in their proper places. Kairi just giggled and flipped her hair out of her face.

"Because it's ten til first class, you haven't eaten breakfast, and when you dream...you..." She trailed off, her face becoming apologetic. I shrugged it off, pointing toward the campus cafe.

"Forget it. Let's grab something to eat before class."

We stood in line at the cafe, which was one of three across the huge campus. It was a very selective, expensive school, so it could afford three cafes, but they were also very functional, as none of us were allowed off campus during the school year and the place was too good for a cafeteria.

I stared off into space as we waited for the line to move, lost in thought. The dream I'd had had been very strange. Suffocating, almost. That was all I could remember, but that wasn't surprising. I hardly remembered any of my dreams. Not the nightmares, anyway. Kairi noticed my thinking.

"Something on your mind, Sora?" She asked. She was so sweet. I'd liked Kairi for a very long time, but couldn't ever summon the courage to say so. I was worried it would ruin our friendship, blah blah blah, sappy crap like that. The usual.

"Not really. Had another nightmare...ish. It wasn't as bad as usual, but I still don't remember it, " I explained, shrugging. The nightmares were oftentimes a lot worse, scaring me into staying up for nights at a time, unable to remember why I was scared or what of.

"Hmm. These need to stop, Sora, they're going to start affecting your grades. And you know how important those are, " she pointed out. I checked my pocket to make sure I still had my munny (which I did) and turned to her.

"Kairi, look, if I could stop them I would, but I can't. They're going to keep happening until I remember one, or they kill me. And of course I know how important my grades are. Don't be ridiculous, I want this as much as the next kid," I replied, a bit snappy. I saw her wince slightly, and softened. "I just don't know what else I can do about them, Kai. I'm trying the best I can."

She nodded, and I turned back around to look at the menu, when someone slammed into me rudely. I spun around, mouth open and ready to fire off a few choice words, when I froze. The kid who'd bumped into me was tall and lean, with long, deep black hair and piercing aqua green eyes. Suddenly, I was hit with the feeling of compression, and I couldn't breathe. Like I was surrounded by cloth, and it was choking me. A distant memory of beady green eyes flashed in my mind as I grabbed my throat and struggled to inhale. Kairi bent over me, concerned, and I watched as the mysterious boy left the cafe swiftly. I could just barely hear Kairi, and my head was swimming from the lack of oxygen. The door to the cafe jingled shut, and the feeling left me as quickly as it's bringer. I gasped in air, ignoring Kairi and everything around me as I simply breathed.

"I'm...I'm fine, Kai, get off..." I mumbled half-heartedly, pushing her away a bit. I took a deep breath and stood, swaying a little.

"No, you're not! What was that? You couldn't _breathe, _Sora! I don't call that fine!" Kairi practically yelled. I shot her a glare and crossed my arms.

"I am fine, Kairi, god. I'm not that fragile. It was just...just an asthma attack or something, I'll live." Even I had to admit that the excuse I came up with was lame. I'd never had asthma in my life. That was one of the reasons I could attend the school.

"Right. Whatever. I still think you should go to the infirmary."

"Nuh-uh. Anywhere but there. Professor Vexen is creepy enough as a science teacher, I don't think I want to give him full reign of my body, " I grumbled, and ordered a muffin with a juice box. Kairi, flustered, ordered a bagel.

I left without her, walking fast. She caught up with me though, and looked miffed.

"What, so now you're mad at me for being concerned? I'm sorry, " she said sarcastically as we approached Class One's building. I rolled my eyes, her sarcasm lost as she tried to keep up with me.

"I'm not mad, I'm just annoyed. It's not your fault, but I'm okay now, so can we just drop it?" I pleaded as we sat in our seats. I took a bite of the muffin so I wouldn't have to talk to her anymore.

"Yeah. Sorry...I just...I just don't want you to hurt, y'know? Between the night terrors, and the schedule, and the lack of sleep, I worry that one day, you're just gonna collapse and not get up." Kairi stared morosely at her hands, and I immediately felt bad.

"Hey...it's...it's okay. Sorry I scared you like that, I really don't know what happened back there, " I said, after swallowing. "This kid bumped into me, and then I looked at him and all of a sudden, I couldn't breathe, and then I remembered something weird-"

"Wait, you mean you looked at this kid...and couldn't breathe."

I nodded, eating more muffin.

"And then you remembered something weird."

I nodded again, chewing.

"I know it shoundsh weird, but it'sh shtrue, " I said, my mouth full. Kairi made an 'ew' face, so I swallowed and tried again. "It sounds crazy, but I think I actually remembered a piece of my nightmare."

Kairi looked shocked, but before she could respond with the questions I knew she had, Professor Xemnas walked in, creating an instant hush in the room. He was one of the more stern teachers at the school, part of the elite Organization XIII. You could tell by the long, black, leather coat he wore, so much like our uniforms, except ours were a pristine white. I stuck my straw in my juice box as quietly as possible. While we were allowed to eat during class, Professor Xemnas freaked if you made noise while doing it. He faced the class, his amber eyes sharp and unforgiving.

"Today, we have a new student."

That was all he could get out before there was a collective sigh of disappointment. New students meant more competition, and nobody liked that very much at all.

At Kingdom Academy, you studied and took tests and had extra-curricular activities, just like a regular school. But there were two main goals that had nothing to do with schoolwork-the x and the black uniform. Rumor had it that Kingdom Academy was started to look for future members of the Organization, which was why the classes were so hard and the expectations so incredibly high. For years I had gone to this school in hopes that I would be next, after a tragic accident in which I lost my parents. It was everyone's dream, so a new student was everyone's nightmare, especially so late in the game. Usually, you went since kindergarten. I was a slight exception, starting in third grade, but the bullying I had endured would look like hugs and kisses next to what the new kid was going to get. Although we all had the advantage, because at the end of senior year, there was a test. A test so great, so hard, and so dangerous that no one had passed since Professor Roxas (who everyone took very seriously, as he's only about twenty-looking or so). And we'd studied and trained for the test far longer than this new kid. The Organization was the best of the best, pure strength and raw power. I'd do anything to be dressed in the black uniform, just the uniform, no x. But I wouldn't mind having an x in my name as well. Only the Organization had x's in their names. If you came to the school with an x in your name, it was taken out, or your name was changed. And that was just how it was. I slumped in my chair. This was turning out to be a real suckish day.

"Enough. You should know as well as any that only the elite get into the Academy. He has just as much of a chance. But let's do face facts. " Professor Xemnas leered at the class. "That's all he has. A chance."

A shiver of laughter flitted about the room, and I smirked. Yup, that was all he had. A ch-

The door opened and in walked the boy from earlier. I couldn't think. Couldn't move. And that feeling of compression was coming back. He turned to also face the class, his expression set and fierce and formidable. I could still breathe for the time being, so being the idiot I am, I used that time to take a better look at him.

He really was tall, and from what I could tell, muscular without being annoyingly so. His skin was a deep, porcelain color that reminded me of rich egg meringue, and dear GOD, those eyes...those eyes looked like chips of the ocean when the sun hits it, like pieces of razor sharp sea glass that could cut a dolphin to shreds. His hair reached the middle of his back, layered and thick and framing his face perfectly, a scary shade of black that reminded me of my night terrors.

"My name is Xirakumi. I am pleased to have been allowed so late into the Academy, " he said, his voice clear and cold, like ice. "I want you all to know that I don't view any of you as friends, but as opponents, and I will do whatever it takes to come out on top."

He then walked to an empty seat and sat down, looking indifferent to the whispers and glares he was receiving. He wasn't any different from us, wanting to be first, but maybe it was the way he said it. Commanding, almost. I wasn't sure what I thought about it. I did think that I should probably stop staring at him so that I could breathe properly. It was like he was sucking the air from the room. And that, I didn't like.

"Sora! He has an x in his name!" Kairi whispered to me frantically. I gave her a Look.

"It could totally be a z. Chill out."

"Fine, we'll ask him then."

I shook my head, trying to pay attention to Professor Xemnas' lecture.

"No, I don't like him. That's the kid I bumped into earlier, " I replied as quietly as I could muster. Still wasn't quiet enough, though, because before Kairi could reply, an eraser flew past her ear as a warning. Professor Xemnas hadn't stopped his lecture, but was giving her the evil eye, which she avoided sheepishly. I glanced over at Xirakumi, confused as to why I felt like this around him. I _never _remembered my dreams. Ever. Then he shows up, and all of a sudden, I can't breathe and I'm remembering a little more than I want to. He was glaring at me, so I looked down at my shoes instead.

What could I do?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's to more SoRiku love. I found the one I posted on deviantart, and naturally, it is much different. Sora was so much more himself . but, here we go, onto the second chapter of The Rain That Melts The Shadows.

Warning: there also seems to be more cussing in this chapter, so keep in mind that it is rated M for a reason.

**Chapter Two: The Aggravation**

I managed to keep Kairi away from the new kid for the remainder of our classes, as she was absolutely set on asking him about his name. I didn't want to even exist in the same world as this kid, much less bother him about his stupid name. Unfortunately, once Kairi had her mind set on something, it will happen, whether or not it takes a nuclear war for her to get her way. She stalked him into the cafe that was next to Professor Xaldin's class, where he was sitting alone in the corner, drinking a bottle of iced tea in peace. But, not for long, because Kairi promptly dragged me over there to disturb him.

"Hey! You're the new kid, right? I'm Kairi, and this is Sora. And you're Xirakumi. Is it true you have an x in your name?" She asked, jumping straight to the point. He gave her a weirded out look. I sighed.

"Way to mince words there, Kai, " I said, and turned to Xirakumi. "You'll have to forgive her, she can be rather...straightforward sometimes."

He shrugged, taking a sip of his tea.

"It isn't a problem. Some people can't help but to be rude. And yes, I have got an x in my name. I don't understand the big deal the lot of you are making out of it, " he replied smoothly. Kairi put her hands on her hips, frowning at the insult. My eyes widened. He really didn't know what the x meant? Maybe they hadn't told him that part.

"Getting an x in your name is like getting to wear the black uniform. It means you're a part of the Organization, " I explained. "Usually, if you have an x in your name when you get here, they either change it to a z, or make you change your name."

Xirakumi smirked, his sharp, sea glass eyes fixing me with a piercing gaze. I glared back, uncomfortable.

"Excellent, then. I suppose I have a much better chance then I thought. Isn't that lucky?" He said, his tone amused. Kairi huffed and turned her back to him.

"C'mon, Sora, he's being a douche. I want a sandwich before we crash, " she snapped, flipping her hair out of her face. I stared at Xirakumi, deciding, and sat down next to him.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Kairi looked at me like I was crazy, a flash of hurt in her eyes. But she walked away all the same, leaving me feeling slightly guilty. I picked up the iced tea bottle cap, playing with it.

"You're kind of a dick, you know that?" I said, staring at the cap.

"Well, thank you for encroaching my personal space to tell me so. This was worth blowing off your girlfriend?" Xirakumi scoffed, snatching the cap from me. I gasped as his fingers touched mine, the tiniest bit of a memory coming back to me. A key, a large key, made of metal, and feeling so right in my hands...

"She isn't my girlfriend, " I said roughly, my heart pounding. "And I sat down because...because...I dunno. That's why."

Wow, I was an idiot, wasn't I? Xirakumi laughed, the sound cold and uninviting.

"Heh, must be my good looks. Am I right, Sora?" He said, leaning forward to look into my face. His black hair fell in his face, striking up a contrast that was just lovely, and I caught myself staring. I wasn't sure if I liked how he said my name, or what he was implying.

"I'm not gay, " I replied too quickly. Xirakumi smirked.

"That's what they all say. Seriously, though. You had a reason for sitting here. And it wasn't just to tell me I'm a dick."

I took a deep breath, folding my hands tightly under the table.

"When you bumped into me earlier today, I couldn't breathe, " I began. Xirakumi opened his mouth, most likely to say something snarky, but I cut him off. "And _not_ because of your 'good looks'. I literally was in the process of asphyxiating. And then, when you left, I could breathe again. But that wasn't all."

Xirakumi propped his chin up with his hand, nodding for me to continue.

"I have night terrors. Almost every night. And I never remembered a single one, until today. I'd fallen asleep between classes, and was having one when Kairi woke me up. When you bumped into me, I remembered part of it. I guess that it was so weird that I decided you needed to know, " I finished lamely. There really wasn't a reason for the sudden confession. Only Kairi and I knew about the night terrors. And now Xirakumi. I hoped he wasn't a total ass who would go around spouting it to people who would definitely tease me for it.

"Hmmm, " he hummed, looking off into space thoughtfully. I waited awkwardly for him to say something. "Hmmmmm..."

"Yes?" I prompted, impatient. Xirakumi shrugged a shoulder, taking another sip of tea.

"I don't really know what to say to that, you know. I don't know you, unless we met before age eight, and then I wouldn't remember you. So I haven't a clue as to where this would be coming from. It's definitely weird, " he said.

"Wait...why wouldn't you remember me before age eight?" I asked, confused.

"Can't remember anything before age eight. Found on a deserted island all by myself, no recollection of who I was or where I was or of what had happened, " he explained nonchalantly, chewing on a fingernail. I froze. No fucking way.

"Please tell me you're joking, " I said numbly, staring at him.

"Why would I joke about that?"

"Because _I _was found on a deserted island, all by _my_self, with no recollection of what happened or where I was, at eight years old, " I replied, my stomach all tingly. "I knew what my name was, though, " I added as an afterthought. Xirakumi just stared back at me with wide eyes, shocked.

"No shit."

"None at all, " I said. "This is kind of creepy."

"Yeah, it is. I don't get night terrors, though. At any rate, this should be looked into, I think."

"How do we do that? It's not like we can study what we don't remember."

Xirakumi spun the cap about on the table.

"Well, maybe the night terrors are memories from your past that are trying to get through to you, but your mind doesn't want to remember them, and so you don't, " he said, pushing his hair behind his shoulders. "Just a theory. And if I can make you remember them, then maybe I can help you unlock those memories."

I thought about that.

"Okay, it's worth a try. You need to stop being a douche, though. At least to me and Kairi, " I replied, grinning. He just chuckled, capping his bottle of tea.

"I can't promise nothing for the redhead. You're cute, however, so I can be decent toward you, " he said, winking and standing up. "Catch ya later, Sora."

I watched as he left, wondering what he meant.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm happy I can get this up and running easily, as my Zemyx one is currently on hold (but super good hello, go check out Charisma ^.^) but here is the third installment of The Rain That Melts The Shadows. On a random side note, I'm listening to Selena Gomez's "Love You Like A Love Song"...and can't stop.

**Chapter Three: Sea Glass Is Able To Cut, Too**

_ Darkness swirls around me, engulfing, choking. Always, it's darkness. I would have thought I would be used to it, by now. But it's like cloth-a gag that continues to hold you silent until your punishment is up. I'm on my knees, and that key is in front of me, glintly dully, lit from the inside out. It takes all I am to reach out and grab hold, the smooth metal cold and biting under my fingers. As soon as I touch it, the darkness clears, and I can breathe once more. A pair of shoes steps in front of me, and I look up with some difficulty. It's him...It's-_

"Sora! Get up! You can't sleep here, you'll catch a cold!"

Kairi shook me awake, my eyes fluttering open against my will. I had fallen asleep on a bench...again. The sky was dark, and cloudy. My coat had become unzipped quite a bit, flapping open. The wind was cold, making me think back to my dream. There was something cold...so cold it hurt...

"Sora!"

I snapped out of my trance, blinking and trying to wake up. I sat up, my head swimming.

"I had...another one..." I said, zipping up my coat. Kairi just gave me a concerned look and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon, I'm taking you back to your dorm room. It's gonna storm any second, " she said, pulling me up and across the campus. I followed obediently, still half-asleep. The campus was so big, I wondered if we were going to make it before the rain started. Thunder rolled ominously.

"K-Kairi...this was a bad one...this was a really bad night terror...it was...it was bad..." I rambled, a sinking feeling in my stomach. Kairi kept walking, ignoring me. She'd been through the ramblings before, and would deal with it later, like always. We made it into the dorm complex just as the sky opened up and rain poured down. I collapsed in one of the chairs in the lobby of the complex, thankful that there was no one else but Kairi and I around. The look she gave me now seemed more concerned than before.

"How bad was it?" She asked, perching on the arm of the chair I was sitting in. I leaned against her, the light scent of salty waves tickling my nose.

"I...can't remember...I think there was something cold, like, really cold. And...ugh, I don't know, but it was bad..." I replied, wanting to remember. Cold, cold, cold...I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think.

"Hey, is he okay?"

My eyes snapped open to see Xirakumi standing there, minus his coat. He had on blue jeans, and a white and yellow tank top. His shoes...shoes...

"It was dark! It was dark, and there was...there was...a key? And it was cold...very cold...and there was someone important there..." I said suddenly, the dream rushing back to me. Who was it that was important? They were important...to me...

Xirakumi raised an eyebrow.

"Does that usually happen?" He said, hooking his thumbs in his pockets. Kairi shook her head.

"No, not ever, actually. How can you suddenly remember that, Sora?"

I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest, glancing at Xirakumi. He just smirked.

"I...I don't know. I don't. But, I don't want to talk about it anymore, or I won't be able to sleep. I'm going up to my room. I'll see you guys later, " I said softly, and practically bolted for the stairs.

**# # #**

I lay on my bed, overwhelmed by the fact that I had actually remembered something. And not just something, but a few somethings. It was strange, and scary. I looked over at my white coat, folded neatly over the back of my computer chair. I thought back to the first day I got one of those.

_"Here you are, Sora. Take care of it well, as you should feel proud and lucky to wear it. Maybe someday, you will get to trade it in for something better."_

_ Professor Xemnas knelt down, straightening the pristine white coat on my small, little kid shoulders. I stared at him in awe, indeed feeling very lucky. I had the chance to be a part of something greater. Something powerful. Professor Xemnas never smiled, but in a way, his seriousness was what made the situation. It told me that this was important. I stood up a little straighter, and looked him in the eye._

_ "I promise. One day, I will trade it in for something much better. You watch."_

The coat and that promise was what had gotten me through all these years. The promise of something better. To be someone that everyone respected. I sighed. I knew I didn't have much of a chance. I knew that I couldn't keep my own promise.

I thought about the dream some more. It bothered me that I couldn't remember who the person was, because something told me that they played a very vital part in the whole scheme of things. A knock sounded on my door, startling me. I sat up with a groan, not wanting to get up.

"Who's it?" I called, debating whether or not to simply yell 'go away'.

"It's the candyman, " came the reply. I stared at the door. "Nah, that's a lie, I don't have any candy. It's Xirakumi, open up."

I slid off of my bed, shuffling over to the door. Cracking it open a few inches, I peeked out at him.

"What?" I said, not wanting to be disturbed at the moment. Xirakumi grinned, pushing the door open easily and stepping inside despite my protests.

"Dude, you've got a pretty sweet place. Much better than mine, " he said, strolling right into my personal space. The nerve of some people.

"What are you doing here? I'm trying to relax, " I said, closing the door and leaning against it.

"Not trying to sleep, though. This schedule's pretty rigorous. Don't you think you should be getting some shut-eye?" He replied coyly, flipping through my cds. I huffed, storming into the small side kitchen to get something to drink, as well as would calm me down. The dorm rooms were built like little apartments, with a kitchen, a bathroom, and a large front room. The younger kids lived with the older kids until they were old enough for their own rooms. There were less newcomers this year, so I was lucky to have my room to myself. I opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of water (you didn't want to drink the tap water in this place) and turning to the cupboards, pulling a small purple vial out of the top one. The label on it read: SLEEP.

"I'm going to sleep now, so I'd appreciate it if you got out, " I said, and turned around to see Xirakumi standing not half a foot away from me. He ignored my annoyed look and grabbed the vial from me before I could stop him. I jumped to grab it back, but he held it out of my reach. Damn all the tall people of the world.

"Sleep potion? I didn't know this stuff was still legal, " he murmured, examining the little bottle. I jumped for it again, and failed to get it back...again. Xirakumi gazed down at me. I glared back up at him.

"Will you give it back, please? And get out!" I growled, grabbing onto his arm in an attempt to pull the vial down within reach. Xirakumi just smiled evilly and all but skipped out of the kitchen. "Xirakumi!"

"Come n' get it, Sora! If you think you're fast enough..." he taunted, running out of my dorm. I stood there for a few seconds, stunned, then realized that he had the one thing that kept my night terrors at bay. I ran after him, not caring that I slammed my door behind me.

I sprinted through the winding hallways, always listening for the sound of his footsteps over my heavy breathing. _I can't believe I let him get a head start, _I thought, almost hitting the wall as I turned a corner too fast. I got a glimpse of his long black hair up ahead, and grinned. Stretching my legs and pushing myself, I ran hard, getting him within my sight. He must have heard my footsteps closing in, because he looked over his shoulder at me, a big smile on his face. I felt my own smile widen, and then fade as I suddenly became dizzy. I stumbled, and fell to my knees as the room began to spin and waver. Xirakumi was at my side in an instant, apologies pouring from his lips like the rain outside. I smiled weakly, falling against him as my vision started to black out.

"S'fine...cuz...I _got_ you...Riku..." I breathed, confusion setting in as I passed out.

**####**

Oh dear, what will happen? Also, please tell me if the story seems to be moving too fast. I seem to have a problem with that sometimes, because I get into a typing/writing frenzy and lose track of the time frame. Chapter four will come soon. ^.^ I want to write it right now, but I should probably get off, as I have been on here with a writer's block since eleven thirty...I've been on for four and a half hours. . Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Tada! Here we go for yet another exciting chapter of The Rain That Melts The Shadows. On an interesting note, authors out there with stories in progress, have you ever been reading your own story, gotten to the part you stopped at, and panicked, saying, "Oh my god, this can't be all, can it? What happens next?" …and then realize that you're the one who's writing it and gets to decide? I do that all the time, and it makes me feel like I've epically failed . Also, something fun about last chapter: Xira says what I always say when I knock and someone calls out "who is it?" I always say the candyman. And they always let me in. :D I love it.

Chapter Four: When I Open My Eyes, You've Gone

_I was in darkness. Again. It was beginning to get old, this dreamland I only remembered when I slept. And this darkness…it was beginning to make me feel weary. Empty. Lazy. Defeated. I didn't feel like fighting anymore. I wanted this darkness to just take me already, and leave me to feel nothing._

_'Sora…'_

_Who could possibly be here? It was too dark to see a thing._

_'Sora…it's okay…I'm here…'_

_Who's here? Who are you? I couldn't make my mouth move to form the words._

_'Sora, trust me…it's okay. I'm here, and I won't let the darkness take you…'_

_Oh good. This was a start. And definitely different, nice compared to the other dreams._

_'I won't let it take you like it took me.'_

My eyes fluttered open for the second time that day. I was in a room, that wasn't my own, and it was dimly lit. Thunder rolled outside, resonating deep inside my chest. The dream I had just had hadn't been scary, but full of an empty feeling. I remembered it, which didn't really surprise me. It hadn't been a night terror, but it was reminiscent of what my night terrors usually consisted of. There had been that familiar presence again.

I sighed, and resolved to stop thinking about the weird dream for the moment. I turned my attention instead to my surroundings. I was laying on a large bed that took up most of the front room in the dorms, it's comforter soft and warm. I sat up, startling slightly when the mattress sloshed beneath me at the movement. Water bed. Not mine. The light in the kitchen was on, and I heard the quiet clinking of glass against countertops. The dorm was done in silver and black from what I could see, sparsely decorated with checked curtains, a small television and game console across from the bed, and a large wooden dresser next to that, the top littered with action figures, books, games, and movies.

I heard soft footsteps, and looked toward the kitchen. Xirakumi rounded the corner, holding two glasses of water. I was relieved that he had "rescued" me, instead of some creep who would bully me more for the prize. That sort of thing happened all the time to the students here. He was sort of to be expected though, because he was the last person I saw before I passed out.

Xirakumi sat down carefully onto the bed beside me, trying not to slosh it around too much, and smiled warmly. He handed me one of the glasses, and I drank it down eagerly. I had been more thirsty than I thought.

"You feeling okay, Sora?" He asked softly, taking a sip of his own water. His aqua eyes held concern, his black bangs barely hiding the heated flush high in his cheeks. I finished the water before I answered, the cold liquid feeling good on my throat.

"Y-yeah…thanks," I said, my mouth feeling like I hadn't talked in a while. "Uhm…I don't know what happened back there…that's never happened before."

Xirakumi took my glass and set in on the floor next to the bed.

"It's no problem. You had me really worried there, man. You said something really weird, too, before you passed out," he replied, twirling his hair around his finger absently. I gazed at him, waiting for him to elaborate. That wasn't new either, as Kairi had told me before that I talked in my sleep.

"You called me…a weird name…" He said, not looking at me. "You called me Riku."

I paused, that name striking a chord within me, a note of nostalgia. But…I didn't know anybody by that name. So why did it sound familiar?

"Oh. Well, I say all sorts of crazy things when I sleep," I said, not sounding too convincing. Trying to distract Xirakumi as well as myself, I stretched.

"What did you do with my potion? I need it, cuz then I don't have any night terrors."

Xirakumi reached into his pocket and pulled out the little purple vial, handing it to me.

"This stuff really shouldn't be legal, if it isn't illegal. Just a bit too much, and all of sudden, you're sleeping forever," he warned, and I stuck my tongue out at him, putting it safely in my own pocket.

"Psht, why do you sound so nice? That isn't like you, Xi-ra-ku-mi!" I replied, biting his name into syllables. "Careful being too nice around here, people beat you up for that."

Xirakumi just sneered and socked me in the shoulder, flipping his hair out of his eyes dramatically.

"Please. I can take care of myself, unlike you, ya shrimp. Besides, I'm not a total asshole. I dragged your passed out butt all the way here, didn't I?" He retorted. "Two flights of stairs is a lot when you're carrying dead weight."

I ignored the shrimp comment pointedly. Two flights of stairs? He'd carried me all the way up to the third floor. I leaned back on his bed, locking my arms to hold me up, and gazed at him steadily. I wondered why he did that. Usually, if something like that happened, I'd have been just left there. This entire system worked on individual preservation. You tried not to make friends, because there was always the off chance that you dueled them in the final test, and if you showed mercy, you were disqualified. Kairi and I were fairly sure that wouldn't ever happen, though, but nevertheless had agreed that if it did, we'd fight each other like we were mortal enemies.

"What? My good looks stun you again, Sora?" Xirakumi purred, puffing up like a peacock. I grimaced and looked away.

"No! I told you, I am not gay. I like Kairi." It left my mouth before I could stop it, the filter between my mind and vocal cords obviously not working. I cursed at myself in my head. Xirakumi nodded knowingly, grinning like a cat.

"Oh really? Cuz she don't like you," he said, with absolutely no decency at all. I turned to him, gaping.

"How the hell would you know? You don't even know her at all!" I yelled, less angry at the moment and more surprised at how easily he'd said that. He just shrugged nonchalantly and flopped down on the bed, jostling me.

"I don't have to. She acts like she would around a good friend. Girls who like a guy don't act like that," he explained, waving his hand. I smacked it out of the air, the anger starting to set in now.

"Just shut up."

I sat there, not really knowing why I didn't just get up and walk out if I was so annoyed with him.

"You're cute when you're pouting," he said softly, with just a hint of teasing. Just enough to get me all riled up again.

"I'm not pouting, and I'm not cute while I do so, and I am leaving right now!" I replied hotly, standing up. Xirakumi rolled over onto his stomach, grabbing my shirt with his fingers frantically. I froze, confused. Still angry, but confused. "Let me go, Xirakumi. I want to leave."

"Ah! Uhm...just...don't, don't go?" He stuttered, sounding unsure of his words. I gave him a Look.

"Why? So you can sit here and tell me things that aren't true? I don't want to hear that, so just let me go-" I tried to pull away, but he held the fabric tightly.

"Sora, c'mon, just stay, please..." He protested, still looking unsure, like he wasn't the one speaking these words and couldn't stop them. I frowned and yanked my shirt away from him.

"God, Riku, you're such an ass!"

We both paused at that, the tension in the room mounting. Thunder rolled outside, shaking the windows and filling the air with static.

"Wait...what?" Xirakumi stared up at me in shock, but I couldn't respond. "What did you call me?"

"I...I don't...remember..." I replied, really trying to remember. But I couldn't. It was like someone had just taken the last few minutes and erased them. I still felt angry, but now I didn't know why. Had we argued?

"You called...uhm. What did you call me?" He sat up, a look of concern on his face. I blinked, and looked down, trying to think, to remember.

"This is weird," I said finally, still not looking at Xirakumi. Why couldn't I remember what I'd said? Or why I was angry? And apparently Xirakumi didn't either.

What was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I feel happy to say that I've gotten some lovely reviews about this fic, I really appreciate the kind words ^.^ I hope that in continuing to write that I shall continue to make you all happy. I've been really into EdxEnvy as of late, drawing them and all that :D They are really adorable together, I think. I also was drawing a GodxLucifer picture today, based off of a line from the play The Crucible. I'm into some weird stuff obviously . but, it's cool. Right? That's what gives me ideas for fanfiction! Onward!**

**Chapter Five: Skies Roll Darkness**

It was silent and awkward after the whole, simultaneous memory loss incident. Neither Xirakumi nor I could make any sense of it, so we stopped trying. We sat on his water bed and made small talk, hoping that maybe it'd come back in an epiphany. It didn't, though, much to our disappointment. It was still storming outside, and had gotten worse since earlier. The lightning flashed more often and I could hear the rain steady and hard against the roof of the dorm building. Thunder almost continuously shook the walls and windows, sometimes making me jump if it hadn't boomed for a few minutes.

"Sora...why do you think our pasts are similar?" Xirakumi asked suddenly, laying down on his back, his hands underneath his head. I looked over at him, his long black hair splayed out all around him, striking against the shiny sheen of silver that was the comforter.

"Mmm. I have no idea. There's no way that's any sort of coincidence, so the only thing I can come up with was that I knew you back then, and something happened to us. And that stuff is what we don't remember," I replied thoughtfully, smoothing my hands over the silky comforter. The thunder outside cracked, then faded to a boom, causing me to wince. Xirakumi pursed his lips, and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, that's one guess. I guess." He took one hand and lazily smacked me across the arm. I smacked him back, frowning.

"Hey! Not nice! What was that for?" I whined, and Xirakumi just grinned up at me.

"Not being helpful," he replied, laughing. "Besides, the atmosphere was getting too tense for my tastes. We might not be friends, but that doesn't mean we can't have any fun."

I shrugged, then paused. Wait, what about not being friends?

"What do you mean, we might not be friends?" I asked, momentarily forgetting that no one was ever really friends in this place. Xirakumi rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly.

"Really, Sora? You've been here since god-knows-how-long, and you don't get the friend thing?" He said. "We're in competition. There's no room for friendship. We're acquaintances, nothing more, nothing less. Besides, we've known each other a total of...a day-ish? I don't really call that friendship."

I felt taken aback. Even though he was an ass and mean and weird, I could still be friends with him. I liked people. But he did have a point about the whole thing. Competition, time, etc. bullshit.

"But, what if my theory is right? And we did know each other before our amnesia? What if we were the bestest pals ever?" I said, bouncing slightly, making the bed slosh and wave in my excitement.

Xirakumi fixed me with a tired look, letting his body move fluidly with the bed.

"What if we weren't?" He said softly. I stopped bouncing and tipped my head. "What if we hated each other? What if we wanted each other to die? What about that, hmm, Sora?"

I gazed at him blankly. Good point. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by a large thunderclap that made me jump out of my skin and yelp pathetically. I squeezed my eyes shut and dove onto the nearest alive thing I could find, that nearest object being Xirakumi. Another roll of thunder followed it, and I heard the rain pick up even more than I thought was possible. Amidst the adrenaline rush I felt strong arms wrap around me, and for the smallest fragment of a second, I saw a flash of bright silver against sky blue.

I opened my eyes and blushed, scrambling immediately backwards out of Xirakumi's loose grip. He looked at me with an amused, yet concerned expression. I composed myself on the edge of the bed, far enough away that I wouldn't make him feel any more weird than he probably did. I fiddled with the fabric of my red sweatpants, not looking at him.

"Sorry. Thunder scared me for a minute," I mumbled, embarrassed. I thought about telling him what I saw, but decided against it. It wasn't really that important to know.

"It's really picking up out there," was his only reply, and he chuckled. I grimaced and turned my face as far as it would go away from him so he wouldn't see how red my face had gotten. It was quiet, then,

"You're blushing, aren't you, Sora?"

I whipped around, my teeth clenched.

"I'm _not_ blushing!" I protested, even though I knew full well that I was. And was probably blushing even more now, if that could happen. Any more blood to my face and my eyes might explode. Xirakumi just smiled wide, and sat up, scooting over to sit next to me. I leaned away from him slightly, my breath catching. It wasn't in the asphyxiation way, though, but more like I'd been surprised. I didn't get it.

"Of _course_ you're not, Sora," he said, running his fingers across my hot cheeks lightly. My skin tingled where he touched it, and my heart thudded against my chest like it wanted to jump out and bite him. He was far too close for comfort, and I didn't like that. "Just like you're not falling for me, right?"

Before I could say anything in response to that, he pushed his lips to mine gently. He kept the kiss brief, but when he pulled away, I felt all shaky and strange. My stomach was squirming almost unpleasantly. I stared at him with wide eyes, unable to form a coherent sentence through the jumbled thoughts in my head. I must've looked like an idiot, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Xirakumi had stopped smiling, and now looked apologetic, and worried. He scooted away a bit, hiding behind his hair. I caught the slightest blush on his pale cheeks before he did, however.

"Sorry. I...sorry. I'm sorry," he murmured, folding his hands in front of him. I still couldn't say anything intelligible, but I tried.

"Uhm...it's...uhm. I-I don't...I'm confused," I stuttered, shifting my weight uncomfortably against the zooming feeling in my thighs. I did not like how my body was reacting. Not that it hadn't reacted similar to this before, but it'd never been this intense, and certainly never to a kiss from a boy. Xirakumi sighed, and shrugged.

"I am too," he confessed, his voice quiet. "I want to succeed here, but to do so I mustn't have friends or close relationships. I want to remember, as do you, but I can't. I want to do so many things, but I'm afraid if I try, one of us will go running. I don't understand what it is I feel about you, but it's definitely not something I've had any decision in feeling."

I ran my hands through my hair nervously, unsure of what to say or do next. If I didn't do something to diffuse the situation, I was going to be extremely confused instead of just a little bit, and I'd have to cross my legs quite tightly to rid myself of what I could feel coming on. Which just made this whole thing all the worse.

"Why...did you...k-kiss me?" I asked, digging my nails into my scalp when I stumbled over that word. Xirakumi rubbed his hands over his face and back into his hair, pulling it up into a ponytail before letting fall back over his shoulders. I couldn't help but notice that it was much fluffier when he did that. I denied the fact that I felt the urge to touch it.

"Because...because...because. That's why. Just because. I have no idea who you really are, if I know you, what you're really like. I don't even know your favourite color. Hell, I don't even know your last name. So why did I do that? No clue," he replied, "and I don't think you'd believe me if I said that I couldn't stop it from happening, or that it brought back such a strong nostalgia that I want to do it over and over and over again so that that feeling will never stop."

I put my hands in my lap, having no more use for them. They weren't distracting me as well as I would have liked. Over and over and over again...I inhaled, a small shudder racing down my spine as another spike of zoom shot through my legs and stomach. I once again denied facts. Facts that wanted more of the over and over agains. And again, and again, and again, and again...

I reached over, twisting my now useful fingers in Xirakumi's hair, and pulled him toward me, our lips crashing together hard. Without breaking the kiss, I moved to my knees, pressing into Xirakumi heavily. It took him a minute to respond, and he almost didn't do it in time, but he pressed back just as I was gaining my senses, making me lose them again. Without any warning, he pushed his tongue past my lips, licking and tickling the sensitive insides of my mouth. I slid my tongue against his roughly, his breath hot in my throat. I didn't really know what I was doing; my mind had gone on autopilot all of a sudden.

I broke the kiss for just a second as I shoved Xirakumi back onto the bed, my fingers digging into his soft sides as I straddled him, and quickly resumed making out with him. I had been in some flings with girls before, but they'd always sort of pushed me around. Looking as young as I did, I think that it made them question how much I really did know, so I never got to be dominant. That, and I wasn't very good at being on top.

Xirakumi inhaled sharply, and moved his lips from mine to my neck, biting hard as he grabbed my hips. I hissed, leaning into his teeth. He gnawed and sucked on the nerves in my neck that made me moan. My shirt slipped up, and his fingers found my skin, dragging short nails up my sides. I whimpered and my hips rolled forward into his, making him groan softly. His thumbs found my nipples, rubbing them in rough circles as I melted into a big Sora puddle on him. All of this was turning my brain to mush, and I could barely gain enough control of my shaking hands to shove them between us and across his hard on.

Xirakumi grabbed me suddenly, his large hands wrapping around my chest the best they could, and pushed me up slightly. I looked down at him, his cheeks flushed and his breathing heavy and uneven. His hair was mussed and his eyes glazed. I'm sure I looked just as ruffled. I tilted my head slightly, my erection uncomfortable against my pants.

"Why'd you stop?"

**Uh-oh…no smex? Maybe. Maybe not. :D Sorry these take so long to update. I've been totally blah with Halloween and stuff. Hopefully I'll have some more down time. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks for reading thus far.**


End file.
